Kisah Ngenes
by Ayahina
Summary: Xu Shu menyukai seorang perempuan di sekolah. Tapi yang ada ia malah mendapat nasib (sangat) ngenes.


Namanya Yue Ying. Gadis pemberani yang merupakan anggota OSIS ini menjadi primadona di sekolah. Tidak ada satu pun lelaki yang akan mengalihkan mata begitu pandangan bertemu dengannya. Suaranya berwibawa dan indah, memanjakan setiap pendengaran. Ia punya mahkota cokelat yang berkilau, halus ketika disisir. Iris abu-abu miliknya yang bersinar memicu setiap orang untuk terus memperhatikan dia. Salah satu keunikannya adalah ada lonjong kecil warna merah muda di sela antara alis tebal. Sekilas, terlihat seperti wanita India. Dan jarang sekali terdapat kasus cowok yang tidak kagum pada perempuan hobi memanah ini.

Aku, salah satu murid yang menaruh hati pada Yue Ying.

.

.

Aih, mudah sekali ditebak mengingat pujaan hati sudah aku deskripsikan.

.

.

Eh? Kalian mengira Yue Ying adalah tokoh utamanya? Biasanya begitu, ya? Jangan anggap Author PHP, aku sangat senang bisa menjadi tokoh utama atau karena dia kangen aku, ya? Eh, kok aku malah dilempar sempak Dong Zhuo, sih?! Author kenapa malah marah? Mana itu sempak kaya akan bakteri _E_. _coly_ yang siap melemaskan setiap insan yang menghirupnya. Tapi siapa juga yang bakal mau?

.

.

Setiap pagi dibalik buku Fisika, diam-diam aku memperhatikan Yue Ying yang sedang piket kelas. Air muka penuh semangat tidak luntur dikalahkan oleh beban berat merapikan meja dan kursi berantakan. Senyum tetap di posisi walau lantai kelas tertutup oleh debu dan kotoran tebal bahkan kotoran cicak yang jatuh. Tidak mengeluh akan betapa banyaknya noda hitam kerja keras para guru di papan tulis. Bahkan mengepel jika ada waktu luang. Ini aneh karena ia hanya piket pada hari Sabtu. Rajin sekali, ya?

Aku tidak pernah melewatkan kesempatan untuk memandang penuh leluasa ketika ia mendapat giliran maju ke depan kelas. Entah itu mengerjakan tugas Matematika yang rumit, menyanyikan lagu luar negeri dengan bahasa alien, menuliskan rangkuman yang ada di buku untuk kami, atau sekadar meminta izin ke belakang. Ke kamar mandi maksudnya, bukan ke belakang kelas.

Tapi aku tidak pernah berani untuk mendekatinya. Sekadar menyapa saja terasa sukar sekali bagaikan aku harus menemui kepala sekolah—Pak Lu Bu—yang selalu memakai baju warna hitam, mirip orang mau layatan. Jantungku berolahraga ketika Yue Ying berada di dekatku dan semakin keras saat kulit kami bergesekan. Hanya tepukan kecil saja bisa memberi mimpi indah ketika tidur. Sayangnya aku malah mendapat mimpi dicium Zhang He si banci dari kelas sebelah. Huek, aku bukan _gay!_

"Pagi, Xu Shu!"

"Hai, Xu Shu!"

"Sampai jumpa, Xu Shu!"

Uwaa, cuma disapa saja bisa membuatku terbang hingga rasi bintang ketujuh! Tidak bisa kulupakan selama berhari-hari. Suaranya terus menggema di telingaku, seakan-akan dilarang keluar untuk bergetar menuju pendengaran lain. Atau ketika aku maju untuk presentasi tugas Sejarah, Yue Ying tidak menggantikan fokus mata dariku. Astaga, aku mau meledak! Senang sekali melihat ia menyimak dan menulis informasi baru dariku. Apalagi bisa satu kelompok dengannya, _it's something_ ~

Namun, tidak seluruh hariku terasa bahagia dan manis seperti cokelat. Ada kalanya, hatiku hangus dibakar api cemburu. Merambat cepat karena minyak tersebar dan menyisakan abu sebagai hasil akhir. Rasanya sakit sekali, kalian tentu tahu. Melihat ada cowok lain yang melancarkan PDKT alias Percaya Diri Ayam Kate. Eh, salah. Maksudku, pendekatan. Aku tahu ada bejibun lelaki yang kepincut dengan Yue Ying tapi apalah dayaku yang pemalu dan pendiam ini. Sering kali hatiku patah karena PDKT ini.

"Aku suka kamu, Yueying. Jadilah pacarku,"

Beribu _anjir_ beribu _anjay,_ Cao Cao dengan _macho_ menembak Yue Ying tepat tanggal ulang tahun. Mana pakai bawa kue cokelat, aku mau! Xiahou Dun berdiri di belakang membawa spanduk bertuliskan 'Cao Cao  & Yue Ying'. Oh, betapa _vangke_ murid satu ini. Iya, dia memang satu tahun lebih tua dariku tapi aku nggak terima! Iya, dia memang terkenal tapi aku tidak mampu melakukan apapun selain mematung dari kejauhan. Sial...

"Maaf, Kak Cao Cao... tapi aku tidak tertarik untuk berpacaran."

 _Wat?!_ Itu kakak kelas ditolak?!

"M-Maaf?"

"Iya, aku tidak mau berpacaran."

.

.

Cao Cao langsung pingsan dengan wajah menabrak kue cokelat. Mubazir itu!

.

.

"Yue Ying... kamu tahu kenapa aku mengajakmu berduaan sekarang?" Liu Bei, ketua kelasku berdiri terpaut lima senti dari incaran. _S_ ebenarnya bertiga karena aku menguping setelah kembali dari perpustakaan. Gendang telinga terasa mau pecah mendengar pertanyaan terselubung Liu Bei tapi aku _kepo._

"Apa ada urusan penting?"

"Benar sekali, karena aku menyerahkan hati berhargaku ini padamu, Yue Ying. Kamu perempuan paling manis, bertalenta, dan penuh keberanian. Aku ingin kamu menjadi milikku sepenuhnya dan kita hidup bahagia hingga akhir zaman."

Aw, _so_ pait... Beneran pahit. Aku ingin teriak 'pahit' sekeras mungkin seperti ketika bertemu tawon.

Yue Ying tampak bingung, "Bukannya kamu sudah—"

Liu Bei mempertemukan jari telunjuk dengan bibir Yue Ying. "Sst, terima saja, oke?"

"T-Tapi..."

"Kita akan bahagia hingga menuju pelaminan lalu liang lahat. Percayalah padaku!"

Sungguh geregetan aku melihatnya, sampai batu bata aku gigit.

Ketika Yue Ying berencana untuk kabur, datanglah dari arah berlawanan seorang gadis bergaya rambut _bob_ membawa bunga mawar. Alih-alih bersuit, ia menampar Liu Bei memakai bunga berduri itu. Diperlakukan seperti itu, Liu Bei tentu marah dan menghujat Sun Shangxiang dengan hujan lokal.

"Apaan kamu?! Bisanya cuma merusak!"

Wajah datar gadis _tomboy_ itu berubah menjadi kesal. "Kamu yang apaan?! Kemarin kamu bilang 'I love you' padaku dan sekarang apa?! Kamu malah menembak dan memaksa cewek lain! Murahan banget, sih! Kurangajar! Akan kulaporkan pada kakakku!" Tanpa rasa bersalah sudah membuat pipi Liu Bei berdarah, Sun Shangxiang menghilang di tikungan. Meninggalkan Liu Bei yang kikuk dan Yue Ying mengambil kesempatan untuk pergi.

"Yue Ying, jangan biarkan aku sendirian!"

Yue Ying menengok, membalas sekaligus menyindir. "Aku tidak ingin punya suami yang sering berpindah hati. Sampai jumpa, Liu Bei!"

.

.

Liu Bei segera pergi ke toko bangunan dan memakan Ba*gon tiga botol.

.

.

Aw, hatiku yang patah utuh kembali~

Yah, lebih dari sepuluh cowok menembak Yue Ying dan lebih dari sepuluh kali pula Yue Ying membuat para cowok patah hati. Tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada yang tahu siapa lelaki yang sukses membukakan pintu tertutup gadis ini.

"Aku tahu kau suka padaku, Yue Ying. Jadi jangan tolak tembakanku ini, oke?"

"Terimalah bungaku ini sebagai tanda resmi hubungan kita berdua."

"Wajahmu seperti planet Venus. Cantik sekali..."

Berarti jerawatan, dong? Permukaan planet Venus kan, berlubang-lubang. Ini menyindir namanya...

"Aku selalu ingin berada di sampingmu. Jadilah istriku."

.

.

GOLOK MANA GOLOK?!

.

.

"Abang Xu Shu kesayangku~ Mau nggak jadi pacarku? Nanti kita jalan bareng ke salon, terus ke _mall_ dan main sampai malam. Mau, kan? Demi usahaku untuk memberi yang terbaik untukmu. Aku janji nggak akan pernah meninggalkan Abang Xu Shu sendirian. Muach~"

.

.

.

.

 _VANGKE! GUE_ DITEMBAK ZHANG HE! AMIT-AMIT JABANG BAYI, _GUE_ MASIH _STRAIGHT!_ GUE BUKAN _GAY!_ HATIKU HANYA MILIK SEORANG SAJA! MANA _GUE_ DISUGUHI SEMPAK DONG ZHUO LAGI! INI ANAK TERNYATA SUKA MENGOLEKSI SEMPAK!

.

.

.

.

"Maaf, Zhang He. Kita sesama jenis, mana mungkin," aku mana bisa bilang 'kamu terlalu baik buat aku' atau 'kita temenan aja' karena suer, jijik banget aku mendengar permintaan gila dia. Buru-buru kutendang Zhang He ke Samudra Pasifik. Aku tahu dia bisa berenang gaya kupu-kupu tapi samudra itu paling luas di bumi jadi tentu butuh waktu lama untuk mencapai daratan. Paling bakal _is dead_ terus ditemukan oleh kapal lewat atau di makan hiu. Sumpah, aku bersyukur.

Pernah juga ratu yang menempati hatiku ini ditembak untuk sekian kalinya oleh Xiahou Dun. Hm, terkesan mengkhianati sepupunya memang tapi aku bisa melihat kesungguhan Xiahou Dun untuk memiliki Yue Ying. Aku jatuh tersungkur antara karena _shock_ dan tersandung kotoran sapi. Sial, dari mana ini sapi datang?!

"Aku tahu sudah berkali-kali kamu ditembak tapi kumohon, aku ingin menjadi kekasihmu, Yue Ying. Hanya kamu yang aku pikirkan akhir-akhir ini."

Dan target tembakan hanya tersenyum kecil. "Tapi Xiahou Dun... aku nggak suka kamu. Bagaimana?"

 _PRANG!_

Dari jauh terlihat pesawat Lion Water melintasi udara di sela awan putih. Xiahou Dun yang hancur hatinya langsung loncat, pergi menumpang di atas pesawat. Entah ke mana perginya yang pasti belakangan diketahui ia berpulang ke atas sana—tepatnya meninggal kedinginan karena melewati negara yang mengalami musim dingin. Menurutku... itu sangat tidak _elite._

* * *

"Oi, Xu Shu,"

"Hm?"

Aku sedang makan siang bersama sahabatku, Zhuge Liang. Sobat sejak kelas satu SMA ini punya hobi lumayan aneh yaitu menyanyikan lagu berjudul 'Hakuna Matata' ketika mandi. Entah apa khasiatnya tapi itu ritual wajib yang tidak boleh diganggu gugat. Tapi akhir-akhir ini ia bertingkah aneh. Lebih pendiam dan suka menulis sesuatu, misterius. Mungkin nama orang yang ia sukai seperti yang sering aku lakukan saat pelajaran kosong.

"Aku perhatikan... kamu jadi dekat sama Yue Ying,"

"Huh?"

"Sejak kamu mengembalikan buku tulis dia yang ketinggalan, jarak kalian jadi dekat banget. Sampai-sampai kamu lupa sesuatu." Zhuge Liang menjelaskan tanpa melihatku. Aku mendengarkan saja walau nggak sepenuhnya paham.

Beberapa minggu lalu, buku tulis Biologi Yue Ying ketinggalan padahal besoknya ia berpartisipasi dalam lomba Olimpiade Biologi tingkat kota dan ada banyak catatan penting di buku ber _cover_ hijau campur putih itu. Merasa bertanggungjawab, aku memacu motor sejauh sepuluh kilometer ke rumah dia. Sungguh senang bisa bertamu juga gugup bertemu orangtuanya. Ramah memang tapi aku jantungan! Kunjunganku hanya lima menit sebelum aku akan dilarikan ke UGD.

"Terima kasih, Xu Shu. Aku berhutang padamu."

Kok aku dengarnya 'aku berkutang padamu' ya? Ah, sudahlah jangan ambigu.

.

.

Sudah ambigu, ya?

.

.

.

"Memang kenapa kalau dekat?" Jujur dalam tubuhku, seluruh organ melakukan perayaan. Ada yang menebarkan _confetti,_ memasang balon, membawa kue _tart,_ dan loncat-loncat penuh bahagia. Oke, itu bohong. Mustahil banget.

"Nggak, cuma bilang doang, kok."

"Oh..."

Aih, belakangan sekarang obrolan kami sering terputus padahal biasanya mengalir seperti air sampai jauh oleh pipa Wav*n. _Awkward moment_ banget. Aku merindukan momen di mana kami bisa tertawa lepas dan bersenda gurau tanpa henti. Sepertinya hubungan persahabatan kami merenggang. Tapi aku terlalu malu untuk bilang.

Dan perihal hubunganku dengan Yue Ying... lebih dekat seperti tarikan antar magnet kutub selatan dan utara. Semakin sering bertemu, semakin akrab obrolan kami. Berkat setiap pertemuan, rasa gugup gugur digantikan percaya diri. Berada di hadapannya, mendengar setiap silabel dari mulut, itu sungguh membuat dada ini membuncah. Kami mulai saling tukar nomor telepon, e-mail, Pesbuk, Instakilogram, Pet, Tuiter, hingga celana dalam.

.

.

Eh, salah! Ah, Author _kamvret! Gue_ bukan Zhang He, dasar Author nggak waras! Sial, harga diriku sebagai pria baik binasa sudah. Tolong, yang terakhir dilupakan. Anggap saja salah baca, mungkin Author sedang _multitasking_ menulis sambil menjemur pakaian jadi nggak sengaja masuk. _Plis, trust me!_

"Aku memang sengaja."

.

.

Segera kulempar Patung Pancoran dari Jakarta supaya Author tidak menganggu lagi.

* * *

"Xu Shu, bisa bertemu nanti siang di café?"

Sebenarnya, aku merasa kalau Yue Ying bertindak sebagai _seme_ sementara aku sebagai _uke._ Aku ini cowok, seharusnya agresif memberikan penyerangan tapi malah kebalikan. Sungguh aib yang memalukan, tapi aku juga masih belum punya keberanian yang cukup. Kemajuan paling berarti hanyalah lusa, aku mengajak dia makan siang bersama Zhuge Liang di kantin. Buatku, ajakan ini mampu menghilangkan tulang di kaki jadi Zhuge Liang ikut repot menopangku. Dan pagi ini, entah sudah berapa kali Yue Ying mengajakku ketemuan. Di café favorit kami.

"Tentu, mau kubawakan novel terbaru?"

"Boleh. Kalau bisa _romance,_ ya,"

Tumben. Akhir-akhir ini ia gemar sekali melahap buku bertemakan percintaan. Aku punya beberapa dan belum selesai semua karena tidak kuat membacanya. Mungkin... ia juga sedang kasmaran sepertiku? Uwoo, aku melayang~

"Aku akan mengajak Zhuge Liang."

Yue Ying tidak melihatku lagi. "Tidak usah. Kita berdua saja,"

.

.

Apa ini? Mungkinkah tanda-tanda? Aduh, aku harus ke UKS! Anggota PMR mana?!

* * *

Kami berpapasan di depan café, untung wajahku tidak berevolusi menjadi tomat. Masuk bersama dan memilih bangku dekat kaca. Benda tembus pandang ini memperlihatkan suasana luar café. Kulihat ada pesawat Lion Water lewat ditemani formasi tak beraturan para burung, aku jadi ingat nasib Xiahou Dun yang _ngenes_ banget. Aku berharap ia tenang di alam sana tanpa kehadiran sepupunya. Lamunanku buyar ketika seorang _waiter_ datang memberi buku menu. Pesananku sama dengan Yue Ying.

"Jadi... ada apa?" Tanyaku sembari mengeluarkan novel berjudul 'Love Triangle'.

Yue Ying melirik seorang pengunjung. Sima Yi, rival sahabatku. Murid yang hobi tertawa ketika hendak melakukan sesuatu ini duduk _like a boss_ dan memberi tatapan licik. Setelah Sima Yi fokus pada buku menu, arah mata Yue Ying kembali padaku. "Begini... kau sahabat baik Zhuge Liang, ya?"

"Iya, kenapa?"

"... aku suka Zhuge Liang."

.

.

A-Apa?!

"Kamu... suka Zhuge Liang?" Ulangku kesulitan menutup mulut.

Sebuah serbuk merah muncul di pipi Yue Ying, ia menahan malu dengan menutupi wajah. "Iya... aku ingin kamu membantuku untuk mendekati Zhuge Liang. Mau, kan?"

.

.

Aku lebih suka bermimpi dipeluk Zhang He daripada pertemuan ini.

* * *

Inilah nasibku... sepulang dari café aku langsung pulang ke rumah. Melupakan ada tugas kelompok Biologi. Sumpah demi kejombloan Han Dang, aku menangis deras semalaman dan menyebabkan kamarku menjadi kolam renang. Ada pula tetangga yang sembarangan buang jengkol dan petai di sini sampai aku pindah kamar. Untuk sementara kamarku dikuras airnya oleh tukang sedot WC. Beneran deh, ini lebih sakit daripada dikira homo sama Zhang He.

Mau tidak mau, aku berlapang dada membantu PDKT antara Yue Ying dengan Zhuge Liang. Kayak pepatah, menyelam sambil makan duren—maksudnya, menyelam sambil minum air. Lho, yang ada malah keselek, dong? Jadi... sambil berusaha _move on,_ aku turut serta mendekatkan mereka berdua. _Anjay,_ yang ada malah makin sakit! Sakitnya tuh di sini di dalam mataku~ Iyalah, berasa kelilipan linggis terus melihat Yue Ying PDKT sama Zhuge Liang. Tapi Kongming adalah sahabatku, aku tidak ingin menjauh darinya hanya karena masalah cinta. Aku memang sahabat berbakti!

"Xu Shu... besok aku ingin menembak Zhuge Liang,"

.

.

"M-Menembak?" Sebuah awan muncul di atas kepala, aku membayangkan Yue Ying melepaskan panah ke dada Zhuge Liang kemudian sobatku itu pingsan berdarah. Ambulans datang membawa dia ke rumah sakit tapi naas nasibnya tidak tertolong dan berakhir di bawah tanah dilapisi kain putih. Kok aku malah jadi sahabat durhaka, ya...

"Iya, semua rencanamu berjalan lancar," sebagai tanda terima kasih, ia memberiku sebatang cokelat besar. Mahal pula, sungguh ngiler aku lihatnya sampai melupakan fakta pujangga hatiku _on the way_ pacaran dengan sahabat sendiri. Yah, kayaknya mustahil Yue Ying bakal ditolak.

"Kamu memang teman terbaik!"

Hahaha, teman? Hahahahaha...

 _Friendzone..._

 _Friendzone..._

 _Friendzone..._

 _Friendzone..._

Bahkan ketika aku boker, satu kata itu tetap menggema di pikiranku. Mau tidur, makan, belajar, baca koran, mandi atau menghitung angkot lewat di depan rumah, kata itu tidak mau keluar. Keras kepala menetap tanpa tahu betapa sengsara hariku. Resmilah, aku menjadi _jones_ alias jomblo _ngenes._

Pada hari H, betapa kencang jantungku berdegup. Zhuge Liang kuberitahu bahwa Yue Ying ingin bertemu dengannya di belakang sekolah. _FYI_ , hari ini merupakan hari spesial. Coba tebak, apa hari Valentine? Hari Halloween mungkin? Hari Kemerdekaan? Atau malah hari ulang tahun Zhuge Liang? Jika kalian menebak dari empat pilihan tadi, salah besar! Yang benar, sekarang adalah hari Sabtu alias _weekend!_ Yeah! _GUE_ BAKAL MALMING BERDUA SAMA _WAIFU_ KESAYANGAN DI KAMAR!

"Memang ada apa, sih?" Tanya Zhuge Liang kesal lantaran aku terus memohon. Habis, ini anak ada ekskul Tari Poco-Poco bersama Pak Chen Gong dan ia sangat antusias.

"Ayolah, Yue Ying ingin bertemu sebentar saja," bujukku sambil _puppy eyes._

Tidak tahan, Zhuge Liang setuju.

Di sana, gadis bersurai cokelat digerai itu menunggu. Ia berdiri membelakangi kedatangan kami, menatap gedung sekolah yang dicoreti oleh pihak usil. Aku yakin, seluruh darah terpompa naik ke kepala sehingga ia tersipu. Aw, itu sangat manis tapi juga sakit. Zhuge Liang berdiri berjarak lima meter dari Yue Ying sementara aku menonton penembakan ini—tanpa _popcorn._ Hatiku mulai terbakar tapi aku tidak mau kabur, lagipula Yue Ying meminta agar aku menjadi sanksi hubungan mereka. Aku ikhlas... Aku pasrah...

"Zhuge Liang..." Panggil Yue Ying membalikkan badan, memperlihatkan wajah merona merah dan sebuah bunga mawar bersemi. Tangannya menggenggam erat dan ia tidak kuasa harus bertatap muka dengan lelaki di hadapan.

"Ada hal penting?" Tanya Zhuge Liang, mungkin basa-basi.

Menggigit bibir, Yue Ying menyerahkan bunga mawar tersebut sambil menunduk. "Tolong terimalah ini sebagai wujud perasaanku terhadapmu. Tolong!"

Haduh, berasa mau pingsan...

"... terima kasih," sesuai dugaanku, Zhuge Liang menerimanya. Hancur sudah hatiku. Aku menangis di dalam hati melihatnya.

Yue Ying mengangkat kepalanya, menatap Zhuge Liang penuh haru. "Kau... menerima bunga dariku?"

"Ya. Ini waktu yang sangat tepat." Bibir Zhuge Liang tertarik, sebuah senyum sangat indah yang membuat Yueying mabuk kepayang. Aku ikut tersenyum karena orang yang kusuka merasa bahagia. Itu cukup. Itu cukup untukku.

"Hei, Xu Shu," Zhuge Liang memandangku.

"Apa?" Balasku normal. Biarlah rasa ini aku pendam, suatu saat nanti waktu akan menghapus perasaan ini dan aku akan mendapat apa yang kuinginkan. Aku yakin itu...

"Xu Shu..." Mendadak, Zhuge Liang meraih tanganku dan menggenggam tanpa menghapus senyum seindah pelangi itu. Yue Ying melongo dan aku makin _shock_ ketika ia mendekatkan badan denganku sambil menyatukan dahi. Bunga mawar tadi ia gigit, sungguh _gentle_ sekali seperti di film _romance._ Mulutku tertutup rapat saat mata kalem itu bertabrakan dengan milikku, menciptakan serangan jantung. T-Tunggu dulu... apa-apaan ini?!

Yue Ying roboh. "Zhuge Liang... kau..."

Aku sangat takut. Demi sempak Dong Zhuo, ada apa ini?!

"Xu Shu... sedari kita mulai berteman, aku sudah punya rasa denganmu. Jadilah pacarku, hm?"

.

.

.

.

Dari kejauhan, terdengar tawa setan ala Sima Yi oleh Author.

Kulihat Yue Ying pingsan di atas rumput, terkejut tingkat dewa.

"Zhuge Liang... kamu... kamu..." Pikiranku terbang dan bercabang. Jadi selama ini Zhuge Liang itu homo kayak Zhang He? _OH MAI GAT_ , KEJEDUT APA DIA SELAMAM? _GUE_ MASIH LURUS, BUKAN _GAY!_ TUHAN, SELAMATKAN HAMBA SUCI-MU INI! AKU NGGAK KUAT! BAGAIMANA BISA AKU NGGAK SADAR SUDAH BERTEMAN DENGAN MAHO?!

"Xu Shu, jawab tembakanku ini. Mau, kan, jadi pacarku?"

.

.

.

.

Aku lebih suka dilempar sempak mematikan Dong Zhuo daripada penembakan homo ini.

 **The End**

* * *

Xu Shu: *nangis*

Zhuge Liang: Saya kok kesannya OOC ya...

Yue Ying: Suamiku kenapa berpaling?! *bunuh Author*

MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA~Sebenarnya bisa Lu Xun-Zhu Ran-Sun Shang Xiang atau cewek lain tapi baru kepikiran pas mau selesai. Mereka berdua kapan-kapan deh~

Xun & Ran: *lempar Author ke planet lain*

Nasib Xu Shu ngenes pake banget ya :D

Xu Shu: AUTHOR KEJAM!


End file.
